


Afterwards

by Davechicken



Series: Jealous Hux & Voyeur Rey [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, mentions of Rey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Once Rey is gone, Hux brings Kylo down.





	Afterwards

She’s gone. He knows she’s gone. She’s gone, and all that remains is _them_. 

Whilst he might get a twisted thrill out of debauching the Supreme Leader to breaking point in front of her: showing her what she can’t have, and feeling her mingled outrage and arousal…

There are things that aren’t for her to see. Things that are only for him, and for Kylo.

Right now he’s drifting somewhere through hyperspace, his eyes nominally open, but seeing nothing. His breathing has levelled out preternaturally, his broad shoulders crossed to pillow his head.

All over his back, red marks write unintelligible love-letters. Some are just heated, pink lines. Some are deeper welts that pull the surface up to greet him, and some are speckled with blood below the epidermis. Only one set - four precise, parallel fingernail lines - have broken the surface tension, speckling now-black blood along the path.

Kylo feels no pain now, or - more accurately - he feels it, but it’s no longer something to avoid in his mind. Every additional stroke now sending him deeper into that quiet, soft place he goes to. He’d agree to pretty much anything, which is both exciting and terrifying in one. He gives Hux so much power, when he submits, that the duty of it, the… obligation, the sense of pride and love is overwhelming for Hux, too.

And because Kylo has no sense of danger, currently: that is why Hux must be that for him. It’s the promise they make, whenever they ‘play’. Kylo surrenders, because he knows Hux will take care of him. Not just with whips, but with the Bacta wash he carefully slips down his spine: cleaning and healing his wounds in one. He undoes the hurt as fervently as he caused it, marvelling in the arrhythmic purrs and bubbles coming from his fucked-out lover.

“You did such a good job,” he reminds him, a thumb kneading over a shoulderblade as he works. “So good for me, my pet.”  


Kylo can’t reply in words, simply shuffle as he tries to move closer. Hux walks his knees up to his side, and lets Kylo sort of fling himself onto his lap. He chirrups until his hair is petted and fluffed, utterly at the whims of his passing desires, now. There’s no protocol left in him. No rules, regulations… just obedience mixed with base drives for comfort and love. 

“I know it was hard for you,” he adds, more honest than he can be at any other time. “Calling her.”  


“This…. for you,” the Supreme Leader pushes out, with difficulty, from way, way away.  


“I know. It’s for us.” His hands knot into the man’s tumbling hair. “But you let her see it, to make me feel better about sharing you.”  


“ _Yours_ ,” Kylo hisses, suddenly distressed at the thought of not being.  


Hux is used to the fever-flip emotions of after, so he lifts his knee and straddles Kylo’s broad hips. He lies flat over that red-raw expanse of skin, and knots into his hair. Lips at his nape, a hand over his crossed wrists.

“You are **mine** ,” he agrees. “That is why you called her. To remind everyone that I don’t need the Force to _own you_.”  


Kylo moans, and goes even more suppliant below him, almost melting into the broad bed. 

“You were so strong, letting her see this. Letting her know you’re strong enough to give yourself up. Knowing I’ll keep you safe.”  


“I didn’t want… her in my head. Or…”  


“You did,” Hux says, absolving him. “And it’s okay. You aren’t cheating on me. She has things in common with you, and talents you want to use.”  


“…yes…”  


“And she’s a link back to the life you also still wish you could be in.”  


“…”  


“Don’t lie to me, Ren.”  


Kylo whimpers, and it’s such a painful, pitiful sound.

“Part of you wants to leave me.”  


“… _no_.”  


“Part of you. But it isn’t what wishes and dreams you have… it’s what you _choose_. And what do you choose?”  


Kylo stills, statuesque, beneath him. “…you aren’t…. mad?”

“That part of you longs for something? Kylo…” he kisses his cheek, chaste and sweet. “I’m upset, but I’m not angry.”  


“I don’t…”  


“Understand? Kylo… I can be sad about something without being angry.”  


“…oh.”  


“You choose to stay with me. You _choose_ to. Even though part of you wants to leave, the part that wants to stay is stronger. And it means you **decided** to stay with me. It means this is what you _want_.”  


Kylo nods, and turns his teary face to one side. “Love you.”

Hux smiles, and kisses the tears from his lashes. “I love you, too.”

“You,” Kylo insists. “Not her.”  


The terror - hope - _love_ \- is impossible to ignore. Hux feels his heart swell, and he blankets his Leader, snuggling him into the bed. “Mine,” he whispers. “You’re home, Kylo.”

“I know.”  



End file.
